purelulzfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra Commander
COBRA COMMANDER GOES HERE Shortly after they were released from prison, the two of them started up an organization called Cobra (named after it's founder). Cobra was a peaceful organization that was dedicated to creating new things for the world (such as monuments and other types of buildings) and helping people who had lost everything in their life and give them a new job. Within a month, over a thousand people joined this new Cobra organization and together. They created the Washington Monument, the Rockeffeller Tower, the JUSTIFIED ANCIENTS OF MU MU and many other historic landmarks. All who were in the organization were happy, and Cobra Commander had finally found his true purpose in life. Cobra, is an organization dedicated to creating peace on earth. thumb|right|196px|and remember: "Knowing is" Cobra Commander, not to be confused with Great Uncle Chairman Mao, is actually You. WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE. Don't believe them, them Cookies aren't really that good on the Dark Side. COBRA COMMANDER, ENJOYING YET ANOTHER ''' '''EPIC WIN OF HIS DOUBLE PLUS GOOD PROPAGANDA MIND CONTROL MACHINE: Bush's historic jet landing on the carrier was criticized by opponents as an overly theatrical and expensive stunt. "Our mission continues...The War on Terror continues, yet it is not endless. We do not know the day of final victory, but we have seen the turning of the tide." thumb|300px|right|a message from the Internets. We care. " The transition from dictatorship to democracy will take time, but it is worth every effort. Our coalition will stay until our work is done. Then we will leave, and we will leave behind a free Iraq Afghanistan. (Applause.)" : The battle of Iraq is one victory in a war on terror that began on September the 11, 2001 -- and still goes on. That terrible morning, 19 evil men -- the shock troops of a hateful ideology -- gave America Iraq Afghanistan and the civilized world a glimpse of their ambitions. They imagined, in the words of one terrorist, that September the 11th would be the "beginning of the end of America Cobra Command." By seeking to turn our cities into killing fields, terrorists and their allies believed that they could destroy this nation's resolve, and force our retreat from the world. They have failed. (Applause.) Time for Cobra's Turkey Dinner :mmm Dinner: THS IS DELICIOUS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbANBxbmLfw Cobra Commander's Turkey Dinner "of course the transformer won, he's a $%$#ing robot!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qBV4GMYmIM Revolution (Beatles) You say you want a revolution Well, you know We all want to change the world You tell me that it's evolution Well, you know We all want to change the world But when you talk about destruction Don't you know that you can count me out Don't you know it's gonna be all right Don't you know it's gonna be all right Don't you know it's gonna be all right Ah You say you got a real solution Well, you know We'd all love to see the plan You ask me for a contribution Well, you know We're doing what we can But when you want money For people with minds that hate All I can tell is brother you won't have to wait Don't you know it's gonna be all right Don't you know it's gonna be all right Don't you know it's gonna be all right Ah You say you'll change the constitution Well, you know We all want to change your head You tell me it's the institution Well, you know You better dull you mind instead But if you go carrying pictures of our wonderful Chairman Mao You ain't going to make it with me anyhow Don't you know it's gonna be all right Don't you know it's gonna be all right Don't you know it's gonna be all right Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah All right, all right, all right All right, all right, all right All right, all right, all right Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah All right, all right --He is regarded as the most dangerous man on Earth, because he can draw followers to him. 23:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Category:Evil Organizations Category:FAIL Category:EVIL Category:HONCHO Category:People Category:People Category:Peace Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fads Category:Memes Category:Cobra Category:FAIL